cimmeria_aocfandomcom-20200215-history
Darrcy
=Appearance= People always do a double take when the look at Darrcy. Not for her face or her figure, but for the large two handed ax she carries around with her. She isn't a tall woman, standing only at 5'5, but one look at her shows that she is not some pretty flower. All her limbs are strong and well developed from the many years of hunting and defending and brawling with young men in her youth. When she walks, it's with the grace and power of a mountain lion on the prowl, ready to strike or lounge at any given moment. Her bright blue eyes never seem to miss anything that goes on around her unless there is rum in front of her. Over her body is a number of small nicks and cuts either from a bush or the result of showing a man that it was unwise to touch her without approval. Other wise, her skin is almost flawless and pale. Over her forearm is the Cimmerian mark for "True Strike" which was put there from her father to remind her to watch before striking. Over her face is the mark of a hunter, well earned and proven time and again that she can both track, find and deliver. no matter what the prey. The mark blends in flawlessly with her back hair, which isn't give much attention besides the rare comb with the fingers to keep it out of the way. =Personality= When people first approach Darrcy, the normally think that she is shy or uneasy because she doesn't talk. However, spending further time with her will result in a person learning that she is a mute. Despite not being able to talk, she is still fully able to express her thoughts and feeling with both her face and body much like a wolf would do with another, although she is still misunderstood at times. Even though Darrcy is intelligent, being able to read and do some math, many pass her off for being dull witted for never “voicing” thoughts or feelings on matters. =History= Darrcy grew up in a small village in the mountains of Cimmerian, so small that the name was unknown to all and even the fact that it was there, save for the occasional bandit band or traveler that stumbled onto the place. Even from a young age she showed promise of being an outstanding hunter and warrior. Spending the early years of her life, she hunted and defended her home against bandits and raiders. For the majority of her life, things were simple. She hunted, ate, was merry with her clansmen and even had the occasional roll with a man. It was during the winter, when she went out to hunt down a few rabbits for dinner when her life was turned upside down. Successful in her hunt, it wasn't until she smelled smoke that she knew something was wrong. Making her way back to her, she saw her village was aflame and the people dead in the streets. At a loss of what to do, she buried her people and even the animals and started to track the hoof prints in the earth with the intention of finding the ones that ruined her home and taking vengeance. However, once she arrived at Old T. she lost the trail. Her only real clue was the type of horse shoe that was made for the mounts of the people who did what they did, but as she made her way around, she did not find any blacksmith or horse handlers that uses these custom ones. Not sure what to do, it was while she was sitting on the steps of the temple of Mitra when she heard word that people knew things on the merchant island in Khemi. Listening more, she learned that there was something else that she could really use... work and a place to sleep. Taking the next boat out, she took a job in the Inn for dealing with trouble makers from a woman named Arwyne. All the while always listening to what was said around her. Hoping one day someone would make a slip of the tongue and she will find them.